MISI 00 : SPECIAL EDITION
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] Sekuel dari MISI 00. Ini adalah sebuah kejadian yang takkan Vergil lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian yang menyangkut dua keluarga besar. Dimana yang ada di kisah ini adalah sebuah resolusi, akhir, sekaligus awal yang baru. [WARNING! : OC X CANON] [DON'T LIKE DON'T READ] [DON'T ACT LIKE I DIDN'T WARN YOU]


**MISI 00 : Special Edition**

 **-Shakazaki Rikou-**

Disclaimer : Devil May Cry © Capcom

Warning : OC X CANON

Rate : T menuju M untuk kekerasan dan darah.

The OC belongs to me.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

-o00o-

 _-2000 tahun yang lalu, iblis Sparda bertarung untuk umat manusia. Dia menyegel portal dunia iblis dengan dunia manusia menggunakan pedang bernama Yamato. Tentu saja, Sparda menjadi pahlawan bagi dunia manusia. Tapi bagi dunia iblis, dia tak lain adalah pengkhianat yang tak termaafkan._

 _Biar kubelokkan sedikit lebih dahulu._

 _Ada beberapa iblis yang memiliki jalan pikiran sama dengan ayahku. Satu adalah seorang pria bernama Modeus. Dan satu lagi, adalah iblis pengendali es pendiam bernama Arcasredo. Dia tak begitu terkenal, kau takkan menemukan namanya di buku sejarah manapun. Tapi iblis Arcasredo ini cukup istimewa, dia sejatinya hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Tanpa terikat pada siapapun._

 _Arcasredo dan Sparda berteman baik sebagai lawan tanding. Tapi setelah peristiwa penyegelan, dia menghilang.._

 _Tidak ada satupun bukti hidupnya di dunia iblis. Begitu juga di dunia manusia. Tapi beberapa rumor mengatakan kalau Arcasredo menetap di dunia manusia seperti ayahku. Bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan dia memiliki keturunan. Yang lebih anehnya lagi. Banyak orang bilang kalau Arcasredo tidak menikah._

 _Salam kenal,_

 _Vergil Sparda._

 _P.S. : Jika pada akhirnya aku mati. Bilang pada Dante kalau aku membencinya-_

-o00o-

Maryeve mengerjapkan matanya. Dia meringis pelan. Matanya perih. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Entah apa alasannya. Gadis itu mengerjap. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri.

Seluruh ruangan itu kosong. Gelap, dan dingin. Tak jauh di depannya ada jeruji besi. Gadis itu melirik ke arah kakinya yang mulai dijalari nyeri. Diikat oleh rantai. Tak hanya itu, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya patah. Maryeve menilai kondisi di sana-sini. Dirinya dipenjara. Itu sudah jelas. Dan seluruh senjatanya hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu mengaduh. Lalu mendapati pendar kebiruan bersinar di sampingnya.

Kristal Unforgiven.

Maryeve langsung menyambarnya. Lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Yah, setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu susah-susah mencari safir itu. Karena mereka akan terus bersama.

Selalu.

Maryeve lalu mendengar sebuah langkah kaki di kegelapan. Gadis itu terdiam. Membeku di tempatnya. Meski begitu tatapannya antisipasi terhadap apapun yang datang. Langkah kaki itu semakin jelas. Mencekam. Karena heningnya malam. Maryeve nyaris merinding kalau-kalau yang datang padanya adalah Abigail. Serius nih. Kau takkan bisa melawan seorang iblis jika pergelangan kakimu patah.

Namun Maryeve keliru.

Figur itu semakin jelas. Membuka jeruji besi di hadapannya. Maryeve bisa merasakannya. Dia merasakan aura yang mirip sekali dengan Dante. Sekaligus begitu berbeda. Sorot mata pria itu dingin. Mata pedangnya berkilat dalam kegelapan.

Pria itu berhenti saat dia cukup dekat dengan Maryeve. Dia menatap gadis itu tajam. "Akhirnya kau siuman juga," ucapnya datar. Nadanya sedingin es. Maryeve hendak menjawab. Tapi sebelum gadis itu membuka mulut. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya.

Sebuah mata pedang. Dan itu adalah Yamato.

"Serahkan Unforgiven."

Dia memberi jeda. Membuat kalimat yang lebih menekan lagi. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Maryeve menatap ke arah pria itu. Dan dia bisa mengenalinya. Raut wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Dante. Postur mereka pun hampir sama persis. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambut pria itu disisir ke belakang. Menambah kesan formal dan perbedaan diantara mereka.

"Vergil... Sparda...?"

Maryeve tercekat. Berada di sekeliling Dante saja sudah mimpi buruk. Sekarang dia menghadapi kakak kembarnya. Yang menatapnya tajam dan haus kekuatan.

.

.

.

Vergil sendiri juga tercekat.

Dia sempat menyangka kalau ini adalah efek dari kurang tidur. Atau dirinya yang kelelahan. Atau muslihat apalagi yang terdapat di hadapannya.

Gadis ini mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Meski dia memakai gaun biru dan bukan hitam. Vergil bisa langsung menyimpulkannya dalam sekali pandang. Sorot mata yang hangat, wajah cantik dan rambut pirang. Atau mungkin Vergil saja yang terlalu merindukan ibunya sampai merasa kalau mereka sangat mirip.

Tapi pria itu tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Dia masih menodong Maryeve dengan Yamato. Menanti jawaban.

Maryeve terdiam menatapnya. Raut wajah gadis itu sulit diartikan. Vergil menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk membaca kepribadian musuh. Dan gadis itu termasuk dalam golongan yang sulit ditebak.

Tak terdefinisi.

Ada aura mistis yang menguar di mata biru esnya. Yang membuatmu tak bisa menerka, apakah gadis ini akan menyerang secara dadakan atau tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tidak memilikinya," kata Maryeve. Gadis itu mengerjap. Vergil menyipitkan matanya. Ujung Yamato kini menciptakan sayatan tipis leher gadis itu. Memberi peringatan kalau dirinya bisa langsung memenggal Maryeve saat itu juga.

"Yang benar saja?" ucapnya sambil menggeram. "Kau pasti memiliki benda itu, kalian selalu bersama."

Maryeve menggeleng. Dia menatap Vergil lagi. "Aku tidak memilikinya," ucapnya kemudian. Nada gadis itu setenang salju. Hal yang jarang Vergil temui. Dia memandang Vergil lekat-lekat. "Apa kau merasakannya? Benda itu sangat mencolok bagi iblis. Tentu saja kau akan merasakannya jika dia ada di dekat sini. Terlebih di hadapanmu," lanjut gadis itu.

Maryeve menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku kehilangan benda itu saat terbangun. Ini sangat aneh," ucapnya kemudian.

Vergil terdiam. Dia memejamkan mata. Berkonsentrasi.

Dan benar.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak menemukan aura Kristal Unforgiven. Padahal jika memang benda itu ada di dekat sini. Vergil pasti mampu merasakannya. Pria itu menyarungkan kembali Yamato. Lalu berbalik. Dia menatap Maryeve di belakangnya.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan memercayaimu," ucapnya datar. Tapi pandangan matanya berkilat, mengintimidasi. "Tapi jika aku tahu kau berbohong. Akan kupenggal kepalamu saat itu juga."

Gadis itu tidak bergeming. Tenang sekali seperti salju. Vergil curiga kalau Maryeve tidak takut mati. Dia tersenyum tipis. Menatap Vergil. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Vergil mendengus. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan sel tahanan gadis itu dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Maryeve sendirian disana.

Saat mendengar langkah Vergil yang semakin kabur. Maryeve mampu bernapas lega. Dia melirik sekeliling. Langsung tahu kalau Vergil takkan repot-repot menyediakannya kamar yang nyaman atau memperlakukannya seperti tamu. Dirinya adalah tahanan. Dan sel ini akan menjadi rumah sementaranya.

Dirinya tidak masalah tidur sendirian. Di malam yang dingin, hawa dingin selalu menjadi sahabatnya. Maryeve melirik Unforgiven yang tersimpan di kantongnya. Masih aman.

Gadis itu berdusta. Memang.

Dirinya merasa bersalah untuk itu. Tapi toh ini hanya perkara bertahan hidup. Entah dirinya menyerahkan Unforgiven atau tidak. Dirinya akan dihabisi.

Mungkin kau akan bertanya, _hei,_ _kenapa Vergil tidak menyadarinya?_

Dua puluh tahun dirinya hidup dan ini bukan situasi pertama dimana dirinya ditodong senjata, dengan badan yang dilumpuhkan dan dimintai barang peninggalan ayahnya. Situasi hidup dan mati. Maryeve sudah mengalaminya berkali-kali. Dan dirinya belajar dari pengalaman.

Maryeve tahu caranya menyamarkan hawa Unforgiven hingga sama dengan miliknya.

Setiap iblis memiliki aura masing-masing. Sama dengan kasus Dante dan Vergil. Aura mereka penuh kekuasaan dan kejayaan Sparda. Dan Maryeve tidak mau tahu penilaian akan auranya sendiri. Jawabannya pasti sama.

Dingin dan misterius. Bawaan dari kakeknya. Makasih deh.

Maryeve menghela napas. Dia lalu merobek lengan bajunya. Membebat kakinya yang patah dan membuat sebalok es sebagai penyangga. Situasi darurat. Setidaknya dirinya takkan terlalu menderita.

Maryeve selesai dengan pelajaran P3K-nya. Dia lalu menoleh keluar jendela di dinding atas. Bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada pertolongan atau malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Tapi tidak.

Maryeve tahu. Dirinya sendirian. Di wilayah musuh.

Dan tidak ada yang mampu menyelamatkannya selain dirinya sendiri.

-o00o-

Vergil mengerang, dirinya membuka mata. Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Pria itu menegakkan punggungnya. Berusaha bangun dari kasur. Lalu menoleh keluar jendela.

Tidak apa-apa, hanya pagi yang biasa bagi bocah Sparda. Vergil memang seperti ini setiap bangun tidur. Dia menatap ke cermin. Lalu mengamati bayangan dirinya sendiri disana.

Skleranya telah menjadi hitam. Bersamaan dengan pupil matanya yang merah. Vergil merasakan retakan kebiruan mulai bereaksi di permukaan kulitnya. Semenjak menjadi Nelo Angelo. Vergil hidup dengan tubuh seperti ini. Penuh derita, terluka, dan rapuh. Tapi yah, dirinya bebas. Berkat Dante yang mengalahkan Mundus. Makasih deh.

Vergil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Membersihkan dirinya dan mulai berpakaian. Pria itu meringis nyeri setiap kali ada tekanan di retakan kulitnya. Setelah mengenakan jubah ungu peninggalan ayahnya. Vergil terdiam. Merasakan ada aura lain yang mendiami rumahnya.

Ah, ya. Benar juga. Dirinya memiliki tahanan seorang perempuan.

Mengingat gadis itu, Vergil mulai berpikir untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Sekedar melihat apakah Maryeve ada di tempatnya atau berusaha kabur. Pria itu pergi keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Tempat gadis itu dikurung.

Mungkin dirimu akan bertanya kenapa Vergil memiliki tempat tinggal. Tapi, hei. Sparda termasuk iblis yang berkuasa. Mana mungkin pria itu tidak punya warisan? Dirinya memiliki sebuah mansion di dunia iblis. Tidak ada yang mendiaminya. Dan itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat Vergil untuk kembali. Mansion itu cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dan juga hanya iblis bodoh yang mau menyerang anak Sparda langsung di kediamannya. Jadi secara teknis rumah itu aman. Sentosa. Untuk ukuran tempat berlindung di dunia iblis.

Vergil menuruni tangga. Menjemput kegelapan yang ada di bawah sana. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Vergil menaikkan alis.

Dirinya mendengar suara nyanyian. Semakin lama semakin jelas.

" _The season has changed, and the rain has stopped~_

 _My day dream has over~_

 _I'm standing in my blue.."_

Vergil terdiam. Dan saat dirinya menyadari jika itu adalah suara nyanyian Maryeve. Dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Saat Vergil sampai di depan sel tahanannya. Pria itu mendapati Maryeve memang sedang bersenandung. Barangkali menghibur dirinya sendiri. Di tangannya ada bunga-bungaan es. Karena sel itu memang sangat kosong hingga tak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan untuk mengusir kebosananmu. Maryeve menciptakan mainannya sendiri.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis itu akan mampu berdiri tegap. Atau berlari dari penjara. Vergil tahu sekali kalau pergelangan kaki gadis itu sebenarnya patah. Makanya dia mengikat rantai di kaki Maryeve. Kejam? Bung, dirinya memang selalu seperti itu.

Maryeve tersadar. Menyadari keberadaan Vergil. Dia menatap pria di hadapannya. Lalu tertegun.

"Kau-..."

Vergil tidak berekspresi. Dia membalas dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu..." Maryeve menatapnya. Pandangannya cemas. "Kau terluka? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan Vergil langsung menyadari jika maksud Maryeve adalah retakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Meski dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan luka itu dengan jubah panjang. Tapi wajahnya tidak mampu ditutupi. Sklera hitam dengan pupil merah dan muka pucat penuh retakan sudah cukup untuk menceritakan semuanya. Pria itu hanya mendengus. Dia menoleh ke arah lain. "Bukan urusanmu."

Maryeve tidak berkomentar lagi.

Vergil menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. Lalu memeriksa lagi apakah ada perubahan di sel tahanan itu. Barangkali gadis itu mencoba kabur tadi malam? Atau dia sudah menyiapkan pintu keluar rahasia yang tidak disadari Vergil? Entah kenapa firasat pria itu mengatakan jika gadis di hadapannya ini tak bisa dipercaya. Meski Vergil memang tidak memercayai semua orang.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Secara keseluruhan ruangan itu masih sama. Hanya bunga-bungaan es yang menjulur dari tangan Maryeve. Dan Vergil sudah memastikan jika benda itu bukan ancaman. Dia menatap Maryeve tajam dari balik sel. Seakan dirinya mampu menodong Yamato meski dibatasi jeruji besi sekalipun.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan. Maryeve menaikkan alis.

"Ada masalah?"

Vergil tidak menjawab. Ya, sebenarnya ada satu masalah yang mengusik pikirannya.

Maryeve terlalu tenang.

Seakan dia sudah menyiapkan apapun. Seakan gadis itu mampu keluar dari sini saat itu juga. Seakan dia sudah punya pintu rahasia yang bisa muncul selagi mengucapkan 'abrakadabra!'. Vergil punya firasat jika dirinya memang dikelabui sejak awal. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi-

Maryeve mirip dengan ibunya.

Serius nih, bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika musuhmu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan ibumu yang meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu? Apalagi dengan cahaya pagi yang lebih terang, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Wajah gadis itu semakin jelas. Vergil tidak bermimpi. Maryeve sangat mirip dengan Eva. Hanya saja matanya lebih teduh dan dingin.

Maryeve mengerjap. Dia melambaikan tangan seakan berusaha menyadarkan Vergil. "Halo, Tuan Sparda?" tanyanya kemudian. Dia menaikkan alis. "Ada masalah apa?"

Vergil menggeleng. Dia lalu berbalik. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Dirinya tadi termakan emosi. Mendinginkan kepala agaknya merupakan solusi yang tepat. Lagipula, Vergil punya satu masalah yang harus dia selesaikan.

Dan masalah ini lebih penting daripada seorang gadis yang jadi tahanan sementara di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Maryeve sudah memastikan jika Vergil memang sudah pergi.

Setidaknya pria itu takkan kembali dalam beberapa saat.

Maryeve sudah memastikan jika tidak ada sipir penjara keji yang menjaga sel tahanannya sambil membawa cambuk. Entah Vergil yang lupa meletakannya atau memang tidak dibutuhkan. Itu membuat dirinya mampu tidur dengan tenang meski beralaskan lantai dingin kemarin.

Maryeve masih terus menyanyi. Dia memang menghibur dirinya sendiri. Tempat ini dingin, penuh intimidasi dan membosankan. Tak ada satu barang pun di sel tahanan Maryeve. Membuktikan kalau sebenarnya Vergil tidak ingin menahannya dalam waktu lama. Pria itu pasti punya rencana yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Karena itu Maryeve ditahan dan dibiarkan hidup.

Maryeve tersenyum tipis. Lalu melirik ke arah rantai di kakinya. Rantai itu dirambati es. Secara perlahan menghancurkan ikatan yang membelenggu kakinya yang terluka.

Saat merasakan rantai di kakinya menyerpih menjadi debu. Maryeve berusaha berdiri tanpa membuat dirinya terluka. Hei, mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya setengah iblis. Kaki yang patah akan sembuh dalam semalam.

Maryeve sudah memeriksa kondisi sekitar dengan kupu-kupu esnya. Ada pintu keluar rahasia yang tidak jauh dari sel tahanannya. Gadis itu berjalan ke jeruji besi. Memelajari kuncinya dan mengambil kawat.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pesulap. Wajar jika dirinya menguasai eskapologi -ilmu meloloskan diri-.

Gemboknya ternyata memiliki pola yang umum dan tak berbelit-belit. Maryeve berhasil membobol kunci. Dia membuka jeruji besi perlahan. Memeriksa keadaan sekitar, apakah benar-benar tidak ada orang. Saat mengetahui kalau kondisi mendukung. Maryeve keluar dari sana secepat kilat.

Keadaan yang semula gelap semakin terang karena cahaya pagi. Cukup untuk membuatnya melihat keadaan sekitar. Maryeve berbelok ke lorong. Mengingat kembali rute yang ditemukannya. Dia membelok ke kanan. Lorong gelap itu dibangun dengan bata dan seharusnya diterangi oleh obor. Tapi karena cahaya pagi mengisi celah-celah. Dia tidak perlu menyalakannya.

Maryeve berbelok lagi ke kiri. Mendapati sebuah pintu kayu ada di ujung ruangan sekitar seratus meter. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

 **DOR!**

Maryeve tersentak. Merasakan sesuatu menembus pergelangan kakinya yang patah. Gadis itu ambruk. Timah panas menembus kulitnya dengan sempurna. Membuat seluruh badannya nyeri mendadak.

Vergil berjalan ke arahnya. Menggebrak gadis itu ke dinding. Mencekiknya. Dan mengangkat Maryeve agar memandang matanya. Tatapannya datar. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya.

Maryeve hanya tersenyum tipis. Merasakan nyeri di kaki dan lehernya. "Menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."

 **DOR!**

"Argh!"

Maryeve menunduk. Merasakan pinggangnya kali ini ditembus peluru. Gadis itu terkekeh. Dia menatap Vergil. "Tak kusangka kau sekasar ini pada seorang wanita."

Vergil menatap Maryeve datar. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku wanita itu. Merenggut sebuah safir biru yang tersimpan disana. Pupil merah Vergil mendadak lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi. Dia menatap Maryeve lebih tajam.

"Kau berbohong padaku," kata pria itu. Meremas kristal Unforgiven yang berhasil direbutnya. "Kau bilang kau tidak memilikinya," lanjut Vergil. Pria itu menyarungkan pistolnya ke samping dan menarik Yamato dengan tangannya yang bebas. Maryeve tercekat. Tahu kalau riwayatnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Bilah Yamato bersinar diterpa sinar matahari. Kini mata pedangnya yang dingin sudah menempel di kulit leher gadis itu. Maryeve berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia menatap Vergil, dengan pandangan mata teduh sama seperti biasanya.

Jemari lentiknya perlahan memegang tangan Vergil yang siap memenggalnya. Dari sana keluar aura biru dingin. Sejuk dan menenangkan.

Vergil tertegun. Dia merasakan tangannya disentuh lembut. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini.." kata Maryeve. "Kau terluka, rapuh, dan sendirian. Aku bisa menolongmu, kekuatan iblis tidak hanya untuk membunuh, tapi juga untuk menyembuhkan. Kumohon.. biarkan aku menolongmu, Vergil.." lanjutnya.

Otak Vergil berteriak kalau gadis itu pasti berdusta lagi. Tapi sentuhan gadis itu berkata lain. Begitu tulus dan nyaman. Vergil merasakan kulit tangannya melembab, tidak lagi kering seperti dulu. Retakan disana perlahan-lahan menutup. Menyisakan kulit manusia normal yang masih dingin –Vergil memang seperti itu sejak awal-. Maryeve memang bisa menyembuhkannya. Dia tidak berdusta.

Pria itu tertegun. Dia langsung menarik tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menampar wajah Maryeve –alih-alih memenggalnya langsung, makasih deh-. Membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai batu. Sambil mengaduh karena mendarat di betisnya yang terkena tembakan.

Vergil menyarungkan Yamato. Menoleh ke arah lain. Meski saat dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, bagian itu berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah-sudah. Vergil menarik napas. Berusaha tidak termakan emosi. Dia mengusap poninya ke belakang. Lalu berjalan menjauhi Maryeve tanpa sepatah katapun.

Pria itu barusan terguncang. Tentu saja. Gadis itu. Gadis yang dipenjarakannya mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Dan saat mengetahui kalau Maryeve justru berniat menyembuhkannya. Perasaannya entah kenapa kacau. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Sama seperti perasaannya saat mengingat Eva.

Vergil berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya. Pria itu berjalan ke atas. Tidak ambil pusing kalau Maryeve mencoba kabur. Kalau pun gadis itu kabur, dia takkan bisa kembali ke dunia manusia. Portal dunia iblis tidak terbuka segampang itu.

Vergil masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Tempat dimana perpustakaan, lemari senjata dan meja kerjanya menyatu menjadi satu. Vergil merumuskan seluruh rencananya disini. Pria itu menghela napas. Meletakkan pistol yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja. Vergil lalu meletakkan Yamato di raknya dan duduk sambil berpangku tangan.

Pistol itu diselimuti kerak hitam. Yang masih bersinar. Di tubuhnya, terukir sebuah nama.

 _Sir Henry Gold Frost._

.

.

.

Maryeve bodoh.

Harusnya dia lari saja. Mencari jalan menuju dunia manusia dan pergi dari tempat ini selama-lamanya. Ya, dia tadi memang kabur dari rumah Vergil. Setelah menghabisi beberapa lusin cecenguk –baca : iblis murahan- dengan tangan kosong di sepanjang perjalanannya. Entah kenapa Maryeve seperti menemukan jalan sendiri ke suatu tempat.

Bukan jalan menuju dunia manusia. Selama dia berkeliling di dunia iblis nan mengasyikkan dan berdarah-darah. Maryeve merasakan dirinya lebih 'bebas', liar dan mungkin saja dirinya bisa lepas kendali. Darahnya mendesir. Seakan dipanggil ke suatu tempat. Maryeve, -entah berhalusinasi atau bagaimana- merasakan kalau seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengikutinya saja.

Maryeve berjalan lurus menembus pepohonan. Tidak peduli keadaan sekitar gelapnya bukan main meski pagi hari. Maryeve menebas semak belukar yang menghalangi. Dan gadis itu tercekat.

Di hadapannya. Terhampar sebuah lembah yang dikerubungi oleh taman _lily of the valley_. Ternyata kabar jika _lily of the valley_ sebenarnya adalah bunga dari neraka tidak bohong. Maryeve amat menyukai bunga itu. Bahkan menggunakan racunnya untuk melumuri mata pedang. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukannya di dunia iblis.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu terdapat sebuah reruntuhan. Sepertinya dulunya sebuah kastil, atau rumah bangsawan, atau apalah yang disebut para iblis untuk rumah besar. Maryeve berjalan mendekatinya. Darahnya mendesir lebih keras. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu merinding. Suara yang memanggil-manggilnya semakin kuat.

Reruntuhan itu diselimuti es. Padahal salju tidak turun. Seakan mengekang eksistensinya sebagai sejarah beku dan tidak terusik. Bunga-bunga _lily of the valley_ ternyata juga beku. Diselimuti salju. Padahal di dunia iblis tidak ada musim salju.

Maryeve merasa kalau rumah itu tidak asing. Dirinya harusnya tahu kalau rumah ini 'ada'.

Sekarang dia mendengar suara ayahnya memanggilnya. Dan –Maryeve tidak meyakininya- suara _Uncle_ Henry? Bukankah pria itu sudah mati bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir?

Maryeve berjalan menembus bebungaan. Hawa dingin semakin menjadi. Gadis itu sampai ke depan gerbang. Menatap seisi reruntuhan yang membeku dan memberikan selamat datang baginya.

Maryeve merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya. Perasaan haru. Dan sesuatu yang tidak dikenalinya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa aman disini. Meskipun ada di dunia iblis. Maryeve merasa dirinya begitu 'diterima' disini. Melebihi keberadaannya di dunia manusia. Gadis itu merasakan kekuatannya beresonansi dengan bebas. Bebungaan _lily of the valley_ merespon. Kelopak bunganya berterbangan. Bersamaan dengan semilir hawa dingin. Memainkan memori yang sudah membeku beratus-ratus tahun lalu.

Maryeve melihat ayahnya, Carlisle, masih kecil dan bermain dengan adiknya, _Uncle_ Henry _,_ masih kecil juga. Mereka bermain pedang-pedangan di teras dan tertawa. Ada satu orang lagi, dan demi dewa-dewi, itu adalah bibinya yang berambut merah. Renee sedang mengejar kedua kakaknya dan merengek minta ikut main.

Ada seseorang. Yang kelihatannya sudah sepuh sekali. Namun wajahnya masih awet muda. Rambutnya platina pirang –sama seperti Maryeve-, memakai mantel bulu besar dan duduk bersila. Mata biru esnya mengamati ketiga anak itu bermain di teras. Tampak pria itu memegangi pedang dengan satu tangan. Sementara lengan bajunya yang satu kosong. Lemas tertiup angin.

 _Orang yang memotong tangan kirinya sendiri agar bisa menghasilkan keturunan-_

" _Grandpa.."_ gumam Maryeve. Secercah kerinduan membuncah di dadanya selama ini. Dan semakin lama semakin besar. Gadis itu tersenyum haru. Tanpa terasa air mata menguap dari sudut matanya. Maryeve mengusapnya, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang bahagia.

Ini dia. Inilah yang Maryeve rasakan selama ini.

Maryeve merasa _'pulang'._

Gadis itu berada di tempat dimana keluarganya berasal.

Aneh memang. Di dunia iblis. Yang tengik, bau, dan seluruhnya buruk. Tapi memang seperti itulah rumah. Mau seburuk apapun wujudnya, kau pasti akan merasakan kerinduan. Mau tak mau. Selagi susah dan lemah tak berdaya. Yang kau inginkan hanyalah 'ingin pulang'.

Maryeve sekarang merasakannya. Tak pernah dirinya merasa selega ini. Hatinya seakan disayat sembilu, lalu ditutup lagi dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Maryeve merasa diterima. Merasa aman. Merasa baik-baik saja menjadi dirinya sendiri –menjadi keturunan iblis-.

Dirinya sudah _'pulang'._

"Itu adalah reruntuhan rumah terakhir Arcasredo.." kata seseorang dari balik bahunya. Maryeve sontak berbalik. Mendapati Vergil sedang menatap ke depan. Tidak berekspresi.

"Pasukan Mundus membumihanguskannya. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Tapi iblis Arcasredo membekukan reruntuhan ini. Melarang siapapun masuk. Menolak untuk diganggu dalam 'ketenangan'. Tidak ada yang pernah masuk kesana selama ini, bahkan aku sekalipun."

"..."

Maryeve tidak membalas. Hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia menatap ke depan. Mengamati reruntuhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau memilih tinggal disini daripada di dunia manusia.. Vergil.." ucap Maryeve.

Vergil menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Kau sendirian sejak kecil, kau dan Dante dipisahkan oleh pasukan Mundus. Jangan khawatir, aku mendengarnya dari ayahku semasa dia masih hidup. Penyerangan terhadap Sparda juga merupakan dongeng pengantar tidur bagiku.." kata Maryeve. Gadis itu menatap ke depan. Menghela napas.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan saat sedang lemah, putus asa, dan sendirian adalah kembali ke 'rumah'. Disinilah fitrahmu. Tempat ayahmu pernah berkuasa sebagai petinggi dunia iblis. Kau tidak punya tempat untuk kembali. Bahkan bukan Dante. Makanya kau memilih menetap disini, di dunia iblis. Disinilah kau merasa aman. Berkuasa. Dan sedikitnya.. merasa diterima.." ucap gadis itu.

Vergil tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tapi secara menyakitkan gadis itu benar. Kurang lebih. Vergil hanya menoleh ke arah lain. Berusaha tidak termakan emosi lagi.

Maryeve menghela napas. "Aku juga merasakannya saat aku masih kecil. Aku sendirian. Kebingungan dan putus asa. Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tidak pernah merasa diterima dimanapun. Bahkan di antara teman-temanku sendiri," lanjutnya. Dia mengambil jeda.

"Menjadi setengah iblis itu tidak enak. Kau bukan manusia, bukan juga iblis. Kau tidak tahu berasal darimana. Akan mengikuti siapa dan berkumpul dengan siapa. Selalu merasa berbeda. Tapi selalu punya pilihan.."

Vergil hanya meliriknya. Maryeve sepertinya tidak terintimidasi dengannya. Entah gadis itu polos atau bodoh. Dia berjalan mendekati reruntuhan yang membeku. Menghiraukan Vergil seakan pria itu salah satu temannya. Yang merupakan tindakan salah.

Maryeve berjalan masuk ke reruntuhan. Es seakan menerimanya. Rumah itu membiarkannya masuk, dan Maryeve sudah tidak terlihat di ambang teras. Vergil terdiam. Biasanya iblis manapun yang masuk ke sana akan hancur, dan jika dia cukup kuat untuk melawan, setidaknya seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Vergil sudah sering menyaksikan itu.

Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ada disini. Dan Maryeve masuk kesana. Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi. Akhirnya Vergil memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

 _Dan kali ini. Arcasredo menerimanya._

Vergil mengamati seisi rumah. Meskipun sudah runtuh dan diselimuti es. Tapi sebenarnya rumah itu masih cocok ditinggali. Seperti griya milik Vergil. Lukisan-lukisan dan perabotnya masih bagus. Vergil mendapati Maryeve sedang berjalan masuk ke suatu kamar. Refleks pria itu mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua mengamati seisi ruangan yang kosong, berdebu, dan dingin absolut. Sepertinya ruangan itu dulunya perpustakaan. Dilihat dari rak-rak buku yang menjulang. Maryeve bersenandung kecil dan menghampiri sebuah rak. Membaca-baca dan mengamati punggung buku disana. Vergil berjalan di sampingnya. Melirik gadis itu. Dan ikut mengamati buku-buku yang ada.

Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah foto yang dipigura. Terpaku di dinding. Vergil menyipitkan matanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Vergil mendekati pigura itu. Memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

Meskipun tidak begitu jelas. Vergil yakin itu adalah foto ayahnya. Pria itu refleks menyapukan tangannya di kaca pigura. Membersihkan es-es yang menutupi. Dan pria itu terdiam.

Itu adalah foto ayahnya dengan Arcasredo. Sparda masih terlihat begitu muda. Tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak pria berambut platina pirang yang bertangan satu. Arcasredo. Foto itu sontak membuat Vergil tercekat. Membelalakkan matanya.

Benar juga. Dulunya Arcasredo dan Sparda berteman. Sebelum insiden kutukan itu. Mereka adalah sobat baik.

"Yang di sebelah kiri itu ayahmu, ya?"

Refleks Vergil menoleh. Maryeve tampak berdiri di sampingnya. Ikut mengamati foto di depan mereka. Gadis itu mengelus dagunya dengan jari. "Jika yang disampingnya itu kakekku... berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Maryeve sambil menoleh pada Vergil.

Pria itu tertegun. Tapi dia langsung mengerti. Tentu saja.

Maryeve bukanlah anak langsung dari Arcasredo. Dia adalah cucunya. Meski Maryeve dan dirinya sama-sama setengah iblis. Jarak umur mereka pasti terpaut sangat jauh. Vergil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Bukan urusanmu.." kata Vergil. Maryeve malah terus mengamatinya. Seakan-akan mengira-ngira.

"Apa kau tiga puluh lima..?"

"Empat puluh sih."

"Tapi kau terlihat masih muda sekali."

"Bagi kita, iblis yang abadi. Umur bukanlah masalah besar. Sama seperti ayahku yang berumur ratusan tahun. Tapi wajahnya selalu tiga puluhan," kata Vergil. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya : ' _kenapa aku melakukan ini?'_

Maryeve mengangguk-angguk. Dia menatap ke depan lagi. "Umurku dua puluh tahun, tapi Dante bilang kelakukanku masih seperti anak SMA."

"Kau bertemu dengan Dante?"

"Ya. Kami terlibat masalah dan membuatku masuk kesini. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang dia lakukan saat ini?"

Vergil terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dante ya? Heh. Bahkan adik kembarnya pun terlibat dengan gadis ini? Pantas saja Vergil merasa aneh. Tidak mungkin keturunan Arcasredo masuk ke dunia iblis tanpa sengaja. Pasti ada asal muasalnya.

Maryeve berbalik. "Aku mau melihat-lihat ruangan lain," katanya memberitahu Vergil. Yang entah kenapa terasa janggal. Seakan Vergil bukan ancaman. Seakan mereka bukan musuh. Bukan pula tahanan dan penjahat seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Vergil berjalan mengikuti Maryeve. Karena gadis itu sepertinya tidak akan tersesat di rumahnya sendiri.

Reruntuhan rumah Arcasredo ternyata sangat luas. Maryeve memberitahu Vergil tentang seisi rumah. Padahal awalnya gadis itu tidak tahu apapun. Dia hanya tahu saja. Begitu melihat suatu benda. Dia refleks mengatakan 'itu dulunya kursi malas kakekku', 'hei disana itu ruang tamu', atau 'hei, Paman Henry pernah menyembunyikan _hair gel_ milik ayah di sebelah sana' dengan Vergil yang manggut-manggut.

Mereka berjalan ke lantai atas. Yang agaknya lebih gelap. Vergil bahkan sampai mengeluarkan pendar Yamato sebagai penerangan. Hawa dingin disini lebih menusuk. Dan suasananya sama sekali tidak ramah. Maryeve bahkan kelihatan cemas. Dia merapatkan dirinya ke arah Vergil. Padahal gadis itu tadi ceria sekali.

"Ini aneh," kata Maryeve. "Aku tidak tahu benda apapun yang ada di sekitar sini. Padahal biasanya aku tahu," ucapnya. Vergil meliriknya. Benar juga. Sebagai cucu Arcasredo. Harusnya dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Awalnya Vergil juga begitu di dunia iblis. Dirinya tidak belajar, dan langsung mengenali struktur rumah peninggalan ayahnya dengan baik.

Vergil menatap sekeliling. Diantara kegelapan, dia bisa melihat tumpukan benda tua. Tapi sepertinya masih bagus. Beberapa pedang dan senjata, ditata sedemikian apiknya di dalam rak seakan barang itu adalah peninggalan sejarah –yang memang demikian-. Vergil menyipitkan matanya. Curiga.

Pria itu mendekati rak senjata. Dia tidak menunggu Maryeve. Karena rasa penasaran murni mendorongnya. Vergil mengitarinya. Mengamati barang demi barang. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan dipelitur. Sama sekali tidak berdebu. Vergil mengambil sebuah pedang. Dan dia tertegun.

Pedang itu memiliki simbol keluarganya, Sparda. Pada mata pedangnya, terukir tulisan.

 _Untuk Gold Frost_

"Gold Frost?" gumamnya.

"Nama samaran kakekku di dunia manusia."

Vergil refleks menoleh lagi. Maryeve ada di belakang pundaknya. Mengamati pedang itu, sama seperti Vergil. Gadis itu lalu menatap Vergil, "kakekku memiliki rambut pirang platina, sama sepertiku. Orang jaman dulu menyebutnya 'bagai emas yang membeku'. Karena itu dia dijuluki Tuan Gold Frost. Aku tidak tahu kenapa struktur bahasanya jadi begitu. Sepertinya untuk penyamaran."

Vergil terdiam. Sementara Maryeve menaikkan alis. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu barang ini? Padahal jika ini ditujukan pada kakekku. Harusnya aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ayahku yang menempa pedang ini."

Vergi menatap gadis itu. Kali ini ganti dirinya yang menjelaskan. "Dia dulunya adalah ahli besi yang hebat. Sebagai tanda persahabatan, pedang ini.. tidak. seluruh pedang dan senjata ini dia hadiahkan untuk Arcasredo. Sahabatnya. Sebagai bukti kalau mereka memang berteman baik," katanya.

Maryeve terdiam. Dia lalu menatap sekeliling. Benar juga, beberapa pedang itu memiliki simbol yang sama. Vergil menghela napas. Dia mengembalikan pedang itu ke tempat semula.

"Aneh melihat semua ini, jika mengingat mereka sekarang menjadi musuh."

Maryeve terdiam. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain. Dia berbalik. Berjalan menuju sebuah kursi dan duduk disana.

"Sebenarnya kakekku tidak pernah mau menjadi musuh Sparda.." ucapnya pelan. Vergil menoleh padanya. Memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apa?" ucapnya tidak terima. "Ayahku membuat kutukan karena keluargamu, dan kau bilang dia tidak ingin menjadi musuh?" tanya Vergil.

Maryeve hanya diam. Dia menghela napas. "Seperti yang kau tahu, hubungan mereka memburuk. Mereka bahkan membuat kutukan yang menjerat keluarga kita. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkan itu.." kata Maryeve. Dia mengambil jeda.

"Keluargaku adalah Yang Terkutuk. Yang Tak Termaafkan. Bahkan kutukan itu dimasukkan ke dalam safir, yang akan selalu kami bawa sampai mati. Mungkin itu bukan masalah besar bagimu, tapi percayalah. Itu seperti memakai 'topi dungu' di depan kelas. Dengan kata lain, kami memalukan. Bagi dunia iblis.." tukas gadis itu.

"Kakekku adalah orang yang harga dirinya tinggi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah diinjak-injak. Kami takkan diterima lagi di dunia iblis. Kau, keturunan Sparda adalah orang terhormat. Kalian menyelamatkan dunia manusia dan iblis. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari iblis pemakai topi dungu? Setelah perang dunia iblis pun, dia bahkan bersembunyi di dunia manusia. Tak pernah menampakkan diri sampai sekarang," kata Maryeve. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap Vergil.

"Dia merasa tidak pantas berada di samping ayahmu. Dia beranggapan kami hanya akan membuatmu malu. Makanya dia berusaha menjauhimu. Harga diri dan kehormatan baginya seperti surga. Dia tidak ingin mencemari 'surga ayahmu'. Tapi meski begitu, Kakek Arcasredo menjaga seluruh pemberian Tuan Sparda. Selalu. Selama ratusan tahun. Dia tidak membuangnya. Tanda bisu kalau sebenarnya dia tetap ingin menjaga persahabatan dengan ayahmu. Meski pria itu malu mengatakannya.." pungkas Maryeve. Gadis itu terkekeh.

"Jika kau tanya kenapa aku tahu. Bagiku pun, perasaan kakek kami seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Kadang ayahku menceritakannya saat aku hendak bermimpi, sebenarnya aku melupakannya. Tapi berada disini membangkitkan seluruh memoriku," ucapnya.

Vergil tidak mengatakan apapun. Pertama, dia tidak mau bicara. Kedua, Vergil tidak pandai jika berurusan dengan emosi manusia. Tapi jujur. Kenyataan itu membuatnya terkesiap. Vergil berbalik. Berjalan lebih ke dalam dan menemukan sebuah balkon.

Balkon itu mengarah langsung ke pemandangan hutan dan padang _lily of the valley._ Vergil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Perasaan anehnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Itu membuat Vergil merasa tidak aman.

Maryeve berjalan mengikutinya. Lalu berdiri di samping pria itu. Dia mengamati wajah Vergil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Vergil hanya meliriknya. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Maryeve ikut terdiam. Dia lalu menatap ke depan. "Awalnya aku kesal kenapa harus masuk ke dunia iblis. Tapi sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal.." ucapnya. Entah pada siapa.

"Aku bisa bertemu Dante dan kau. Aku menemukan rumahku. Aku menyampaikan hal yang tak bisa disampaikan Kakek Arcasredo pada keluarga Sparda. Hah. Aku mendapat firasat kalau sebenarnya Kakek tidak ingin kita terus bermusuhan, bukan begitu? Semua ini bukan kebetulan, ya 'kan?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Vergil. Tidak. Dia tidak mengharapkan reaksi positif. Maryeve hanya ingin menyampaikan yang ada di kepalanya.

Dan seperti dugaannya. Vergil tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya meliriknya dengan wajah dingin. Maryeve tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, kau mungkin tidak peduli soal itu. Tapi setidaknya ada saling pengertian diantara keluarga kita sekarang. Bagaimana kau menanggapinya, itu terserah padamu. Dan akan kukatakan padamu. Peristiwa ini bukan kebetulan.."

" _Memang bukan kebetulan,"_ ucap sebuah suara dalam. Mengejek dan menggema. Maryeve dan Vergil langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mulut gadis itu menganga. Tidak percaya.

"Abigail?"

" _Benar, Non. Heh, kau mengingatku bahkan hanya dengan suaraku rupanya. Aku merasa terhormat,"_ Abigail lalu tertawa. Vergil mendecih.

Pantas saja. Inilah kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan situasi sekitar.

Mereka memang sudah diintai sejak awal.

" _Asal kau tahu saja, kejadian ini merupakan akibat dari rencana cadanganku. Yang ternyata malah sukses besar! Aku mendapatkan kembali keturunan Sparda dan Arcasredo!"_

"Apa maumu?" tanya Maryeve. Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi. "Kau tidak bisa belajar setelah dibekukan ya?"

" _Butuh lebih dari es untuk menghentikanku. Non, dan lagi. Aku punya hadiah istimewa untukmu!"_

 **JLEB!**

Maryeve tersentak. Sebuah panah api melesat. Menembus kulit dan jantungnya. Maryeve jatuh dari balkon.

Vergil membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia melirik tempat dimana suara Abigail berasal.

" _Ho, kau tidak lari untuk menyelamatkannya ya? Kau memang berbeda dari adikmu. Tapi tidak masalah. Kau memang kejam.. Vergil Sparda."_

Vergil hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa. Selama beberapa saat. Vergil tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak berniat melawan Abigail. Pria itu linglung. Namun tanpa pria itu sadari. Nalurinya mendorongnya untuk menghiraukan iblis itu. Dia melompat dari balkon. Terjun menyelamatkan Maryeve.

Belum terlambat saat pria itu berhasil menangkapnya. Meski sulit, dia berhasil meraih gadis itu. Vergil mendekap Maryeve. Lalu mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Dia melirik Maryeve di gendongannya.

Kondisi gadis itu benar-benar buruk.

Matanya tertutup, menahan rasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya panas. Padahal Vergil yakin jika Maryeve menguarkan hawa dingin dalam radius seratus meter. Dan Vergil bersumpah, dia seperti menggendong bara api yang panas. Panah tadi sudah menghilang. Vergil tidak mengerti, tapi pasti ada satu hal yang membuatnya begitu menderita.

Abigail kembali tertawa. Retakan es di dinding reruntuhan membentuk wajahnya. Dia menatap Vergil dengan muka mencemooh.

" _Pertunjukan yang bagus sekali! Vergil Sparda! Kau melebihi ekspektasiku!"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Vergil. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi. Abigail tertawa lagi.

" _Ada yang bilang kalau Arcasredo memiliki ritual tersendiri. Dimana jantung mereka akan dibekukan oleh es. Es itu sangat kuat, seperti berlian. Dengan begitu mereka akan sulit dikalahkan. Tapi tidak mustahil untuk mencairkannya. Dan jika kau berhasil mencairkannya, maka.."_

Abigail membuat wajah kasihan yang dibuat-buat. Seakan berkata, 'aduh malangnya nasibmu'.

" _Mereka akan mengalami kematian dalam derita yang luar biasa. Api adalah musuh alami es.. kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Vergil Sparda?"_

Vergil tersentak. Dia lalu menatap Maryeve. Napas gadis itu mulai putus-putus. Seakan dicekik. Vergil menatap Abigail lagi. Menenangkan dirinya. "Apa rencanamu?"

" _Oh! Bukan apa-apa.. hanya saja.."_ Abigail mengambil jeda. Dia menatap Vergil penuh kebencian. Langit yang awalnya cerah karena siang, berubah mendung. Hawa-hawa kegelapan merasuk ke udara.

" _Kalian membuatku muak. Sparda. Arcasredo. Dua iblis yang selalu menghalangi seperti kalian harus diberi pelajaran. Akan kuhancurkan kau dan adikmu. Akan kuhancurkan reruntuhan terakhir peninggalan Arcasredo. Akan kubuat kalian seakan tak pernah ada. Heh. Bagus kan? Keluarga Arcasredo adalah keluarga yang hina di dunia iblis. Bukankah lebih baik mereka hilang saja?"_ tanya Abigail.

Vergil terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Abigail datar. Iblis itu tertawa lagi.

" _Akan kumusnahkan seluruh warisan dan peninggalan mereka. Kedua keluarga hina yang menghambat dunia iblis! Akan kuratakan bangunan ini dengan tanah. Akan ku-"_

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Wajah itu tidak tertawa lagi. Abigail terdiam. Dia menatap ke atas. Menyadari kalau dahi dan kedua pipinya ditusuk oleh _Summoned Sword._ Vergil mencabut Yamatonya. Lalu menebas visual Abigail di dinding. Lebih cepat dari iblis itu sempat tertawa lagi. Wajahnya tetap datar. Sementara Abigail hancur dan tak akan mewujud lagi di dinding.

Vergil membawa Maryeve masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia memasuki sebuah kamar dan membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur. Sementara Maryeve masih menahan sakit. Vergil menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi gadis itu. Kulit tangannya dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Napas Maryeve kembali teratur. Dia menghela napas lega. Wajahnya berubah, dari mimik muka kesakitan menjadi lebih damai. Vergil mengangkat tangannya. Dia berbalik, berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Vergil.."

Pria itu terhenti. Maryeve, dia sudah membuka matanya. Berbaring menyamping ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih..."

Vergil tidak menjawab. Tapi dia merasakan sesuatu dilemparkan kepadanya. Vergil refleks menangkapnya. Pria itu menaikkan alis.

Sebuah pistol?

"Kau akan membutuhkannya," kata Maryeve. Dan Vergil merasakan gejolak di balik jubahnya. Pria itu memasang wajah heran. Dia mengambil pistol di balik jubahnya dan tersentak.

Pistol miliknya, dan pistol yang diberikan Maryeve. Beresonansi dan saling melengkapi. Kerak yang menutupi pistol Vergil terkelupas. Menampakkan warna putih dan dengan selaras biru yang berkilau. Kini kedua pistol itu begitu serasi. Sebuah tulisan dengan tinta emas terukir di kedua pegangan mereka.

 _Sir Henry Gold Frost._

"Itu pistol milik pamanku. Harusnya mereka hanya bisa digunakan oleh keturunan Arcasredo. Tapi karena _Uncle_ Henry pun 'marah'. Dia mengizinkanmu menggunakannya," kata Maryeve.

Vergil terdiam. Dia menatap Maryeve. Raut wajahnya kini berbeda. Raut wajah yang bingung. Tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya pelan. Dia menatap Maryeve tidak paham. "Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" lanjutnya.

Pria itu mengambil jeda. "Apa kau tidak takut jika nanti aku mengkhianatimu? Jika nanti aku malah mengacaukan segalanya? Apa kau tidak takut jika aku... gagal?" tanya Vergil.

Maryeve terdiam. Dia menatap Vergil selama beberapa menit. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya merasakan apa yang kurasakan dengan Dante saat bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya merasakan apa yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang sama yang dirasakan Kakek Arcasredo pada ayahmu, Sparda.." ucap Maryeve. Gadis itu mengulum senyumnya lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Vergil terdiam. Matanya membelalak. Selama beberapa saat perasaannya kacau. Dan pria itu tak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikannya. Tapi Vergil menarik napas. Berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Dia mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Lalu melemparkannya ganti pada gadis itu. Maryeve menangkapnya. Dia terdiam.

Kristal Unforgiven.

"Sekarang kita impas," ucap Vergil. "Tidak ada lagi beban antara aku dan kau, ataupun antara Sparda dan Arcasredo.." ucapnya.

Maryeve menatap Vergil tidak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih.. Verge.."

Vergil tidak menjawab –dan apa dia mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya Verge?-. Pria itu menunduk. Lalu berbalik. Dia berjalan keluar. Sebelum ditelan ambang pintu. Vergil berhenti lagi. "Dia akan kembali lagi, jadi jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh," ucapnya dingin. Lalu dia menghilang.

Saat Vergil sampai di halaman. Langit telah mendung sempurna. Monster monster muncul di sekeliling rumah. Menginjak-injak bunga _lily of the valley._ Oh, Maryeve pasti akan marah melihat itu.

Vergil menaikkan pandangannya. Cukup jauh di atas sana. Pria itu bisa melihat sesosok iblis mahabesar bersayap reptil yang terbang ke arahnya. Abigail. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan tubuh barunya. Kulitnya gelap seperti gajah, taringnya mencuat dan matanya merah. Ekornya mencambuk ke segala arah dan sepertinya mengeluarkan racun. Abigail mendarat di hadapannya. Yang membuat seisi halaman disesaki oleh ukuran tubuhnya. Vergil tidak bergeming.

Abigail mengaum. Menatapnya rendah. "Kau sudah buat keputusanmu, Bocah Sparda. Entah itu kau atau adikmu, kau takkan bisa menghentikanku!"

 **CTIK.**

Vergil memanggil _Summoned Sword_ dan menghujam Abigail dari segala arah. Namun tak ada satupun yang mempan. Pedang esnya pecah begitu mengenai kulit Abigail. Vergil mengernyitkan dahi. Abigail tertawa mengejek.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu? Sekarang kau harus lihat ini!"

 **BRAK!**

Abigail menghantamkan ekornya pada salah satu pilar. Membuat reruntuhan menghujam Vergil. Pria itu tersentak. Dia langsung melompat ke arah lain. Pria itu mendarat di atas atap. Vergil mengamati sekitar.

Tidak. Cecenguk ini tidak boleh menghancurkan rumah ini. Tidak boleh.

Begitu dia melihat ke arah Abigail. Monster itu menatapnya, kejam dan haus darah. Juga serakah. Vergil mendecih. Dia melompat, menerjang Abigail dan menembakinya dengan _dual-shotgun_ milik Sir Henry tepat di kepala. Abigail mengerang. Merasakan timah panas menembus dahinya. Begitu dia sempat sadar. Vergil sudah menendangnya begitu keras sampai monster sebesar dirinya terjengkang ke belakang.

Abigail nyaris ambruk. Namun kembali memosisikan dirinya dengan baik. Begitu kakinya menampak kembali ke tanah. Monster itu mengerang.

Entah sejak kapan. Tanah di halaman rumah telah ditumbuhi oleh tombak es. Seperti kasur berduri. Beberapa diantara tombak itu menembus telapak kakinya. Membuat Abigail tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Sementara Vergil mendarat di hadapannya. Terus menerus menembakinya. Tidak seperti Dante, Vergil adalah orang yang gesit. Abigail hanya mampu menghalangi sekenanya. Satu dua tembakan menembus paha dan perutnya. Monster itu mengerang lagi. Dia termundur semakin jauh.

Saat Abigail cukup punya kesadaran untuk menilai situasi. Dia melihat kilatan biru menerjang ke arahnya. Vergil, dengan Yamato terhunus.

 **CRAAAAT!**

Pria itu menebas salah satu kakinya. Membuat Abigail oleng. Cipratan darah sang monster membuat sepetak bunga _lily of the valley_ terbanjiri oleh warna merah darah. Abigail mendecih. Dia ambruk ke tanah. Menghantam padang bunga _lily of the valley._ Juga menggepengkan selusin monster sekutunya sendiri yang tak sempat melarikan diri.

Saat pandangannya semakin jelas. Abigail sudah melihat Vergil berdiri di depan dagunya. Menghunuskan Yamato tepat ke lehernya. Wajah pria itu datar. Tapi Abigail mengenali sorot matanya. Sorot tatapan kecewa. Dan merendahkan.

"Jadi ini monster yang katanya ingin mengungguli ayahku?" tanyanya dingin. Dia menggores leher Abigail dengan Yamato. "Mengecewakan."

Abigail mengerang. Dia mengaum sebegitu dahsyatnya sampai Vergil termundur dan mendarat lagi di padang bunga. Sayap reptil monster itu mengepak. Menghasilkan hembusan angin super kencang yang menerbangkan ratusan kelopak bunga _lily of the valley_ hingga berjatuhan. Abigail menatapnya nyalang. Dia lalu terbang ke langit.

Vergil mengikutinya. Pertarungan di udara adalah sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Vergil melompat ke bagian tertinggi reruntuhan rumah Arcasredo. Dari sana dia mengamati Abigail yang terbang ratusan meter di atasnya. Monster itu membuka mulutnya, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan menyemburkan api. Vergil tercekat.

Api itu mengarah langsung ke arah dirinya. Dan juga rumah ini. Vergil langsung membuat dinding es untuk menghalangi semburan itu.

Muntahan lava berusaha membanjirinya. Suhu di sekelilingnya naik ratusan derajat. Membuat es yang melingkupi reruntuhan Arcasredo ikut mencair. Vergil menggertakkan gigi. Ternyata semburan api itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dugaannya. Dan tak ada habisnya. Seakan amunisi yang ditembakkan terus menerus. Vergil bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun. Selain api yang mengungkungnya. Berusaha membakarnya. Jika saja dirinya lengah. Api itu sudah menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Samar-samar dia mendengar Abigail tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCU SEKALI MELIHATMU! VERGIL SPARDA! Kau yang terkenal dingin dan tak berbelas kasihan melindungi rumah orang yang menjadi musuh ayahmu! Sekarang kau termasuk orang-orang memalukan seperti mereka! Keluarga yang hina!"

Vergil termundur. Api yang menyemburnya semakin kuat.

"Oh, benar juga. Sejak awal kau memang memalukan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Bocah sulung keluarga Sparda yang gagal menguasai dunia. Berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh adiknya sendiri? Bahkan menantang Mundus dan kalah secara memalukan? Dijadikan kacung olehnya atas nama Nelo Angelo? Oh, kasihan sekali.."

Vergil terdiam. Pria itu menunduk. Menggertakkan gigi. Pusaran api makin kuat mengungkung dirinya. Membuat ujung jubahnya terbakar.

"Sementara adikmu, dia berhasil mengalahkanmu. Dia bahkan berhasil mengalahkanku juga! Bocah itu pun mampu mengalahkan Mundus, yang gagal kau lakukan. Saat kau menjadi Nelo Angelo pun, dia juga mengalahkanmu! Coba pikirkan apa yang akan Sparda katakan padamu? Kau adalah sebuah kegagalan. Vergil. Kau bahkan tak mampu melindungi keluargamu sendiri, karena itulah ibumu meninggal, dan adikmu membencimu."

"DIAM!"

"Oh.. lihatlah dirimu sekarang, sendirian, rapuh dan sudah tua. Tak mampu mencapai apapun. Seluruh rencanamu sudah gagal! Kau hanyalah rongsokan tua! Rongsokan yang bersembunyi di rumah ayahnya. Tak mampu menunjukkan diri pada dunia. Sama seperti Arcasredo! Sama seperti iblis memalukan yang tak diterima lagi di dunia iblis. Heh, ternyata Sparda dan Arcasredo sama-sama memalukannya ya. Sama-sama hina."

"DIAM!" raung Vergil. Pria itu menggertakkan gigi. Menatap ke depan dengan nyalang. "AKU PUTRA SULUNG SPARDA! KAU TAK TAHU APAPUN!"

"OH! JADI KAU PUTRA SULUNG SPARDA!? KALAU BEGITU TUNJUKKANLAH KE-SPARDA-AN MU ITU! KAU BAHKAN TAKKAN DIAKUI AYAHMU SEBAGAI ANAK! KAU HANYALAH KEGAGALAN!"

Vergil terdiam. Dia menatap ke depan. Sorot mata pria itu datar. Seperti besi yang dipanaskan, ditempa, lalu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih keras. Lebih dingin. Dan mematikan. Pria itu memaksakan langkahnya ke depan.

"Kau mau aku menunjukkanya? Baiklah. Akan _'KUTUNJUKKAN'_ padamu."

Seketika seluruh api Abigail padam oleh es. Monster itu tersentak.

Vergil 'meledak'.

Pria itu mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya. Depresinya. Penderitaannya. Hal yang terus menerus dia tahan selama hidup empat puluh tahun ini. Pria itu menunjukkan bagaimana dia terus menerus melawan perasaannya. Sakit hatinya. Rasa terpuruknya atas seluruh kegagalan itu. Dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Berakhir sendirian di dunia iblis dalam keadaan tua, rapuh. Vergil tak mampu menyelamatkan adiknya, tak mampu menyelamatkan ibunya. Dia tidak mampu mengalahkan Mundus, atau apapun. Seluruh rencananya gagal.

Vergil tidak peduli. Bertarung dengan penuh perasaan bukan tipikalnya. Tapi pria itu hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya. Dia menebas, menembak dan memotong-motong tubuh Abigail tanpa ampun. Pria itu tak peduli lagi. Dirinya buta mana yang salah mana yang benar. Tapi yang terpenting. Vergil marah.

Marah karena keluarganya dihina, marah karena dirinya diinjak-injak. Marah karena dua orang yang mendapatkan respek darinya dihina seenak jidat oleh Abigail. Arcasredo dan Sparda.

Seluruh es di tempat itu merespon kemarahannya. _Summoned Sword_ Vergil mampu mengoyak kulit Abigail. Membuat kulitnya nyaris hancur tak berbentuk. _Dual-shotgun_ di tangannya memuntahkan es dan salju yang jutaan kali lebih parah. Membuat tubuh Abigail seakan ditaburi es. Vergil memotong-motong tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Lebih tepatnya, memutilasi Abigail langsung di udara.

Dia memotong masing-masing kakinya menjadi dua. Tangan menjadi tiga bagian. Perut dan dada dicacah sedemikian hingga. Sampai yang tersisa hanya kepala. Kepala itu melayang-layang. Masih hidup. Sementara seluruh bagian tubuhnya tercecer, berjatuhan di tanah –untungnya tidak mengenai padang _lily of the valley,_ kalau iya. Maryeve pasti bakal merajuk-.

Kepala itu hendak ditebasnya menjadi dua. Sampai suara Abigail yang begitu kencang menyadarkannya.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN! KAU TAK PERLU MELAKUKAN INI!"

Vergil terdiam. Pandangannya menjadi jernih. Dia baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Seluruh tindakannya yang didasari emosi. Bahkan jubahnya pun sudah berubah merah karena darah. Vergil hanya menatap Abigail. Sambil berpijak pada es yang melayang.

"Aku takkan menghancurkan apapun! Aku akan pergi dengan damai!"

"Aku tidak percaya itu."

"Tolonglah!" ucap Abigail. Dia membuat ekspresi memelas. Yang malah semakin menjijikan karena wajahnya hancur.

"Aku takkan menyentuh tempat ini lagi. Dan aku akan menghormati kalian, oke?"

Vergil hanya diam. Dia menatap Abigail datar.

"Abigail, iblis murahan yang berkali-kali berusaha menguasai dunia. Kupikir aku tidak tahu kau? Kau sudah pernah mewujud berkali-kali. Jika aku memaafkanmu. Kau akan mewujud lagi. Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu," kata Vergil.

Abigail tersentak. Dia lalu mendecih. Ekspresinya berubah lagi. Dia menggertakkan gigi.

"Habislah kau bocah sialan!" geramnya. Dia lalu menyemburkan api untuk terakhir kalinya. Sementara Vergil, dengan refleks luar biasa melompat dari esnya. Menerjang kepala Abigail. Kemudian berpijak di atas dahinya.

 **JLEB!**

Vergil menancapkan Yamato tepat ke ubun-ubun monster itu. Lalu menebas kepalanya menjadi dua. Abigail mengerang untuk yang terakhir kali. Vergil menatapnya datar. Sebelum melompat menjauh. Dia membekukan kepala Abigail. Menghancurkannya. Untuk sekali, dan selama-lamanya.

Vergil terjun ke bawah. Saat melayang di udara. Pandangan matanya memburam. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa letih. Vergil begitu lemas. Pria itu tersentak. Tak menyangka jika tubuhnya selelah ini. Seluruh emosinya membuatnya seakan dihisap hingga kering. Tapi lebih dari itu, Vergil merasa lega. Toh, jatuh ke tanah yang padat takkan membunuhnya.

 **BRUK!**

Vergil terdiam. Pria itu bertumpu pada Yamatonya. Dia tertegun.

Aneh.

Pria itu tak membentur tanah. Atau remuk karena tekanan, dirinya ditangkap seseorang. Saat pandangan matanya sedikit lebih jernih. Vergil baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Mary..?"

Maryeve tersenyum. Dia memeluk kepala Vergil, mengelusnya pelan. "Kau berhasil, Vergil.. kau berhasil," ucapnya pelan. "Kau membuktikan kalau Abigail salah. Kau bukan kegagalan. Kau berhasil melindungi rumahku dan rumahmu. Kau menyelamatkanku dari kematian. Kau juga berhasil menyelamatkan dunia manusia dari Abigail. Lihat? Kau berhasil."

Vergil tidak menjawab. Pria itu menurunkan kelopak matanya. Dia hanya memendam wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. Vergil begitu lelah—

Pegangannya pada Yamato terlepas. Membuatnya benar-benar menubruk gadis itu. Maryeve terkesiap. Gadis itu terduduk di padang bunga _lily of the valley,_ dengan Vergil yang jatuh menimpanya _._ Maryeve terdiam selama beberapa saat. Canggung. Sementara Vergil tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mampu berdiri lagi. Dia benar-benar kolaps.

Maryeve tersenyum tipis. Dia menyentuh punggung Vergil. Mengalirkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

Vergil hanya diam. Tidak melawan. Meski begitu, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat nyaman. Maryeve cantik jika dilihat dari dekat, dan aroma tubuhnya harum. Atau karena berada di padang bunga tubuhnya jadi harum? Vergil tidak peduli. Yang penting dia ingin beristirahat sejenak.

Begitu Vergil membuka mata. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih baik. Dia menatap Maryeve. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan hei—

Retakan di tubuhnya sudah tidak ada. Seluruhnya sembuh. Vergil merasa jauh lebih bugar dan sehat. Seperti waktu dirinya masih muda. Pria itu menyingkir dari Maryeve. Duduk di hadapannya. Mengamati tubuhnya yang kembali menjadi manusia normal. Dan saat Vergil melihat pantulan wajahnya di Yamato. Mata biru esnya telah kembali. Tidak ada lagi pupil merah mengerikan yang membuat bayi menangis.

Vergil terdiam. Dia menatap Maryeve. Perlahan, pria itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tulus. Yang sudah lama sekali tidak Vergil keluarkan.

"Terimakasih.."

Maryeve balas tersenyum. Dan Vergil tidak mengerti kenapa pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Rona wajahnya membuat gadis itu makin cantik. Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Sampai tangan Vergil perlahan bergerak, menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

Maryeve tertegun. Dia menatap Vergil sambil menaikkan alis. "Vergi-"

Tangan pria itu turun ke dagunya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Maryeve terlalu kaget untuk bergerak.

Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Vergil.

Mereka melakukannya dalam diam dan khidmat. Karena Maryeve tak berani bergerak dan Vergil pun tidak menuntut. Saat Vergil menarik wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Maryeve terlalu malu untuk bicara. Dia hanya menoleh ke arah lain. Merasakan wajahnya panas.

Gadis itu merasakan tangannya digamit oleh Vergil. Lalu sebuah benda dingin diletakkan di atas telapak tangannya. Pistol?

"Kukembalikan padamu," kata Vergil. Maryeve terdiam. Dia menatap Vergil tidak percaya. "Serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. terimakasih.."

Maryeve tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati merasa lega. Vergil sudah berubah. Dan dia berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

 **DEG.**

Sesuatu melesat diantara mereka berdua. Vergil dan Maryeve langsung berdiri. Merasakan tawa monster melewati mereka. Vergil dan Maryeve mengedarkan pandangan. Dan saat mata mereka mengikuti para monster. Gerbang dunia iblis telah terbuka di sebuah dinding batu. Vergil mendecih. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Kita harus menutupnya," kata Maryeve. "Terakhir kali Abigail membuka gerbang iblis, dia membajak sebuah kapal pesiar."

Mereka berlari mendekati gerbang itu. Dan saat Maryeve sampai di depan gerbang. Gadis itu hanya diam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Vergil menaikkan alis. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Maryeve.

Ternyata gadis itu menatap reruntuhan rumahnya. Juga padang bunga _lily of the valley._ Rumahnya di dunia iblis.

Vergil terdiam. Dia menyentuh bahu Maryeve.

"Tempatmu bukan disini."

"..."

Maryeve hanya menunduk. "Aku tahu," ucapnya pelan. Dia menghela napas. "Hanya saja.. kuharap aku bisa berkunjung kesana sesekali."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu," kata Vergil. "Kau tak bisa sembarangan memasuki dunia iblis, jika itu terjadi. Gerbangnya akan semakin mudah dibuka," lanjutnya.

Maryeve hanya mengangguk paham. Dia lalu menatap Vergil.

"Kau juga akan ikut?" tanyanya.

"..."

Vergil terdiam. Dia hanya memandang Maryeve. Kemudian pria itu mengerti maksudnya. Maryeve bertanya apakah dia akan pergi ke dunia manusia atau tidak.

Vergil hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak cocok di dunia manusia," ucapnya. "Aku akan menjaga tempat ini."

"Tapi-"

"Jalani kehidupanmu, Maryeve. Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan lagi.."

Vergil menatapnya lekat. Begitu dalam. Membuat Maryeve canggung sendiri karena ditatap sedemikian hingga.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Maryeve tercekat. Pupil matanya membesar. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat membalas. Vergil mendorongnya, masuk ke dalam portal dunia manusia. Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan Yamato. Menebaskan pedang itu ke portal. Menguncinya seakan tidak pernah ada.

-o00o-

Maryeve meringis. Dia berusaha berdiri. Terlempar di antara dua dunia sama sekali tidak enak. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling. Dirinya berada di sebuah hutan gelap. Hari sudah malam. Padahal dia ingat jika di dunia iblis sedang siang hari.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ah ya. Dia ingat. Vergil mendorongnya masuk ke dunia manusia. Dan pria itu tetap berada disana. Tetap menyendiri, menjaga rumahnya di dunia iblis.

Maryeve menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Teringat akan ciuman pertamanya. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Dia lalu bangkit.

Dan saat Maryeve bisa berdiri dengan benar. Selusin iblis mengepungnya. Tidak membiarkannya lewat. Ah ya. benar juga. Mereka kan keluar untuk menyerang dunia manusia.

Maryeve mendecih. Dia mengambil _dual-shotgun_ di sakunya. Hendak menyerang.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Tiga monster tumbang. Maryeve terheran. Padahal dirinya belum menyerang. Dan saat gadis itu menatap ke atas. Seseorang terjun ke arahnya.

" _EAT THIS!"_

Pria itu menembakkan pelurunya pada para monster seperti hujan misil. Dia mengambil Rebellion dan menebas seluruh musuh yang tersisa selagi mendarat. Iblis-iblis terbuyarkan menjadi cairan hijau menjijikan dan pergi. Dia begitu tinggi besar. Lebih tinggi dari kakaknya. Pria itu menyandang kembali Rebellion. Kemudian membersihkan jubah merahnya.

Maryeve tersenyum cerah.

"Dante!"

Dante tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke arah Maryeve di belakangnya. Wajahnya makin tampan karena bersih dari brewok dan rambut tidak rata. Seperti terakhir kali Maryeve meninggalkannya. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Halo lagi, Nona. Siap untuk berpesta?"

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

 _Written with love,_

 _Shakazaki-Rikou._


End file.
